Matt and Rika
by C.Queen
Summary: The Tamers' digimon are rewriting Romeo and Juliet with their partners playing the roles! It's Digidestined vs Tamers in this wild version with the leads going to Rika and Matt!
1. First Scene

Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all Romeo and Juliet who is of course owned by William Shakespeare. Thanx for reading and please review.

Act 1 Scene 1

This act begins in the Digital World where two of the Digimon Tamers are walking down a path to visit their digimon after school. English had been their last subject for the day and it didn't exactly go well at all.

"This sucks more then words can say." Takato whined as he kicked a rock out of his way as he and Jeri walked towards the valley where the Tamers digimon could usually be found. With his backpack slugged over one shoulder seventeen year old Takato was not at all happy with his English teacher. In fact, he hated the entire language all together.

"It's not that bad, Takato, it could be a lot worse you know. She could have given us a big test or project on it, this isn't so bad." Jeri pointed out with an optimistic smile, her own backpack swinging behind her as she walked. "Besides, you complained about how Shakespeare wrote the play so this is your chance to make it better."

"I know that but I hate the stupid play. Romeo and Juliet is just a stupid story about two very stupid teenagers who both die for very stupid reasons." Takato said with a frown, throwing up his hands in frustration. "The only good part about the whole thing was the fact that Tybalt died!"

"What are you two arguing about? You two never argue?" Looking down Jeri smiled as Lopmon walked over to them, her chocolate brown ears flying out behind her like a banner.

"We're arguing about a school assignment, Lopmon." Jeri explained with a smile so that Lopmon knew that they weren't really fighting. "We have to rewrite Romeo and Juliet the way we think it should be written as an English project and Takato doesn't want to do it."

"We could help you, Takatomon." Guilmon offered as he came up the path Jeri and Takato had been walking on with Calumon perched on the red dinosaur's head, holding onto Guilmon's ears for balance. The little white digimon was smiling a mile wide as usual and Jeri and Takato couldn't help but smile back at him. He was really infectious that way.

"Yeah! Can we help you guys? Huh can we?" Calumon pleaded with a beaming smile, always eager to lend a hand or play a game. "I like stories, Suzy tells good ones."

"Sure you guys can help, this play needs all the help it can get." Takato said with a smirk, thinking that Calumon could have written a better play then this Shakespeare guy. "Lets head down to the clearing and we'll start okay?" "Yeah!" Was the digimons' answers.

)

"Okay, now listen closely because I'm going to tell you the original story and then you guys can tell me what you think should be changed and how, okay?" Jeri said and when they all nodded she smiled her agreement. "Basically what happens is that there are these two families called the Capulets and the Montegues and they were always fighting and being mean to each other. Lord Capulet had a daughter named Juliet and Lord Montegue had a son name Romeo. Now when their children were in their teens like Takato and I they met and fell in love even though their parents hated each other and Juliet was supposed to marry this other guy named Paris. Anyway Juliet and Romeo wanted to be together for always so they got married and told no one but the priest who had married them. Anyway the day after the wedding Juliet's cousin Tybalt tries to get into a fight with Romeo and ends up killing one of Romeo's best friends. Romeo kills Tybalt for killing his friend and is banished by the Prince. Because of that Romeo has to leave Juliet and then Juliet's father tells her that in a few days she will marry Paris even though she's already married to Romeo. In order to escape marrying Paris Juliet takes this potion that makes it seem that she's dead only she's really actually sleeping. Anyway everyone thinks she's dead and Romeo is told that she's dead as well so Romeo comes back to the city where Juliet is and buying some poison goes to Juliet's tomb to kill himself too. When he gets there he meets up with Paris and Romeo kills Paris and then drinks the poison and dies. Then Juliet wakes up and seeing Romeo dead kills herself with his dagger. Anyway the parents find them and they learn that they were married and the families make peace with each other though it is too late for Romeo and Juliet. That's how it ends."

"That is so sad." Lopmon said with tears rolling down her chubby cheeks, feeling very sorry for poor Romeo and his Juliet. "All they wanted was to live happily ever after and they would have if it hadn't been for their mean parents."

"I didn't like that story, everyone died." Calumon whimpered with a sad look, equally upset over the fate of the two unlucky teens. "Takato's right, it needs to be changed to a happily ever after story. I like those kinds of stories."

"Yeah, it was way too depressing, it needs some humor." Terriermon agreed as he laid a hand on Lopmon's shoulder who was still feeling terribly sorry for the star-crossed lovers.

"Well then let's start at the beginning." Jeri said with a thumbs up sign. "The play begins with the speech that foretells what is to come, we'll have to change it at the end to fit the story so we'll skip that for now. The play begins with a messenger who is suppose to be informing people of the party Lord Capulet is going to have and is having problems because he can't read the names on the list."

"Can we change their names, Jeri?" Calumon asked with a puzzled look on his face. "These people all have strange names and they're hard to remember."

"I don't see why we couldn't." Takato said with a shrug in Jeri's direction, not really caring one way or the other. He really didn't want to do this stupid assignment but if he had to they might as well make it something he wouldn't be utterly ashamed of. "What do you think would be good names, Calumon?"

"I think we should change Juliet's name to Rika because Rika's tough and no one can make her do anything she doesn't want to do." Calumon began with a beaming grin, thinking that he'd found the perfect way to save Juliet. If Juliet had been more like Rika then Juliet wouldn't have die. "Plus she'd never kill herself over a stupid guy or let her cousin pick on her boyfriend."

"Hey, why don't we name all the characters after people we know?" Terriermon suggested as an interesting idea came into his head. "What if, instead of having the Capulets and the Montegues, why don't we have the Tamer Family and the Digidestined family and it can all take place in the Digital World!"

)

"Hey that's a really cool idea, Terriermon." Takato said with a grin, liking Terriermon's idea more by the second. With Rika in the personification of Juliet there was no way there could not be more action and ass kicking in the play. With Rika around you couldn't have one without the other. "So who in the Digidestined side should we cast as Romeo?"

"How about T.K., everyone gets along with him pretty good and Suzi says he's the perfect guy." Lopmon suggested brightly, liking the idea a lot. "Plus Rika likes him and doesn't threaten to beat him up on a regular basis like she does with Davis and Kazu."

"Yeah but she only likes T.K. as a friend and he's not really her type." Jeri pointed out with a considering look as she tapped her pen against her cheek. "What about T.K.'s brother, Matt? He and Rika get along really well and he's not the type to kill himself over a girl either. Plus he's not afraid of Rika, a lot of the Digidestined are."

"Yeah, that would be so cool, and you could make Davis Mercutio cause Rika really wants him dead and that Tybalt guy kills Mercutio right?" Terriermon asked with a wide grin. "Hey, why not make Kazu Tybalt? That way he dies too. Plus, Matt really doesn't like him, which would explain Matt killing him, even though he killed Davis."

"Yeah!" Calumon cheered, clapping his hands in delight. Not that he was glad that Davis and Kazu were going to die, but out of both sides the two were his least favorites and he was glad Matt was Romeo, he was one of the few guys besides Henry and Takato that Rika liked.

"I don't know." Takato said, not exactly liking the idea of killing his friend, even figuratively.

"It's okay, Takato." Jeri said with a pat on his back. "I'm sure that Kazu won't mind."

"Well I suppose it won't be that bad." Takato said with a shrug. "Well we better figure out the rest of the cast. What about the parents for the two, who are we going to cast in those roles?"

)

"Well how about Joe and Mimi for Matt's parents, they'd make good parents and Mimi is a blonde like Matt, some of the time anyway." Terriermon suggested with a thumbs up sign. "Plus I remember Henry talking about the play and saying that the Montegues were a lot nicer then the Capulets parent wise."

"Well in that case we can let Rika have her real mother." Renamon suggested, still not particularly fond of Rika's mother after all this time. Rika and her mother were getting along better but Rumiko was still far from mother of the year. "But who should we cast as Rika's father, she doesn't have one anymore, he lives in the United States."

"What about Yamaki, he's mean sometimes." Terriermon said with a smirk as he pictured Yamaki whose face was usually always in a frown or some other mean look. " Besides, Riley is always saying that he's a workaholic and how are they suppose to have a relationship when he's never around!"

"TERRIERMON!" Jeri said with a frown at the rabbit like digimon, not liking what he was saying about their boss, even if it was the truth. "That's not a nice thing to say at all."

"But it's a good idea, Yamaki it is." Takato said before Jeri could argue. "What about Alice for the nurse, after all she's the most grown up of us and she'd be a better voice of reason then the original Nurse. The original one should have seen how badly it was going to end but she didn't bother to try to step in at all. You can bet Alice would do the opposite."

)

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jeri said with a smile as she thought it over. "What about Paris, he'll have to die too and would be on the Tamer side."

"Well I vote Henry but we got to find someway to make sure he doesn't die like Paris did." Lopmon said with a smile as she clapped her hands together. "She and Henry did date for a while and Kenta would be too afraid of her to ever ask her out, much less to marry him."

"I suppose that's okay, as long as Matt doesn't kill him in the end." Terriermon said with a cautious look on his face. he wasn't going to stand by and watch his best friend killed off after all. "Well what about Matt's friends? Tai should play whoever was Matt's best friend or was that Mercutio cause if it is maybe you shouldn't put Davis in that role since Matt finds Davis really annoying too."

"We're in luck, Benvolio was Romeo's best friend, Tai can have that role." Takato said after thinking about it quickly. He had slept through a large portion of the play after all. "Who else do we have to give roles to, Jeri?"

"Well we have to cast a Rosaline but I was figuring that Sora would fit since she used to date Matt before they broke up and she started dating Tai." Jeri said and with their nods continued. "Plus the Prince, which side should we take him from?"

"Why not we make more than one, Geni from the Digidestined side and from our side the Sovereigns. We can just use Geni for the actual featured parts." Terriermon suggested after they'd been throwing out names for a minute or so. "So is that everyone?"

"Well we need a messenger for the Capulets, someone who can't read and wouldn't have known that Matt was a Montegue." Takato said with a considering look. "How about you, Calumon. How would you like to be the messenger?"

"Yeah, so lets start the story!" Calumon said as he jumped up and down at the thought of being in the story they were working on. This was going to be so much fun! He'd never been in a play or helped write a play before.

"Well the teacher said we could write it out in normal language." Takato said with a smirk. "So let's begin the story then! I suppose we should make this all take place in the Digital World then. The Digital City known as the city of Verona."

)

Calumon was walking down the street, all set to deliver the invitation to the guests. While he was walking down the street he sees Hawkmon who he knew worked for the Digidestined so he ignored him and didn't even say hello or acknowledge his presence. Well to say the least Calumon ignoring him and deliberately snubbing him made Hawkmon really mad and he marched over to tell Calumon exactly what he thought of the annoying little Tamer's pet.

"How dare you snub me, you little white bug." Hawkmon growled as he looked down his beak at the small white digimon who refused to even meet his eye. "Though I can understand you looking at the ground, you're not fit to look at a Digidestined."

"I was only trying to avoid looking at you least you turn me to stone like that Medusa from Homer's tales." Calumon shot back as he folded his little arms over his chest. "And better to be a Tamer than a wimpy Digidestined who runs at the sight of danger and can't even defeat simple rookie digimon."

"Ah, Takato, I just remembered, in the beginning the two servants simply meet, Calumon isn't suppose to be delivering anything." Jeri said as she looked up from her keyboard where she was writing everything out on her laptop. "But I suppose we could just change it so that he was on his way to deliver the message when he met up with the other servant."

"That works." Takato said with a grin. "Now its time for the Prince or Geni to show up."

)

"Will you two stop fighting, the anger between your two houses only makes you weaker, not stronger! As the prince of these lands I hereby demand you two to shake hands and quit with your arguing and snide remarks." Geni ordered as he suddenly appeared beside the two before Hawkmon could deliver a burn of his own. "Now do as I say."

"Yes, Prince Geni." Calumon said in a bright voice, as he liked Geni who was really nice and helped get rid of the bad digimon who sometimes tried to take over the Digital World. "I'm very sorry if I offended you, sir." Calumon added with a sweet as sugar smile to Hawkmon who wasn't fooled for a minute.

"And I apologize if I insulted you in any way, Sir." Hawkmon said with the same sweet but faked smile and slight bow.

"Well that's better." Geni said with a nod of his old head, hoping that they'd gotten the point. "Now you play nice or you'll be in a lot of trouble." Having said his piece the man disappeared and sending Calumon a dirty look Hawkmon walked off in a huff looking none to pleased to have had his wings slapped by their leader. Watching him go Calumon stuck his tongue out then looked down at his list to see who was the first person he was suppose to invite to the party the Tamer family was hosting that night. Looking down at the list Calumon frowned when he realized that he couldn't read some of the really complicated last names. Looking around Calumon saw a handsome looking blonde teen that stood by a music store looking into the window. He looked about his mistress's age and since he seemed like a nice guy from a distance Calumon crossed the road and walked over to him.

)

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me who this first person on this list is and where he lives?" Calumon asked as he held out the list to the youth who regarded him with cool eyes that reminded Calumon of his mistress Rika, who was always wearing that kind of expression no matter what kind of mood she was in.

"Let me see it." The teenager said as he accepted the note, a smile crossing his features as he realized what he was reading. A grin slowly came to his face as he read the list from start to finish and with a gleam in his eye nodded his head. "I can help you, no problem. The first person on your list is Ryo Akiyama."

"Thank you very much sir!" Calumon said as he took the list back and already knowing where Ryo lived skipped off in that direction.

"So there's going to be a party at the Tamers place tonight." Matt Digidestined said to himself as he watched the little Calumon skip happily away. Normally he wouldn't care but he'd seen that his ex girlfriend Sora was going to the party and that gave him pause. Maybe he should crash this party and see what she was up to. Not that it mattered overly but it couldn't hurt to see who she was going with now. Plus it would really piss off the Tamer family if he crashed the party with some friends of his. Yes that would most definitely be fun.

)

"How come I asked him for help if he wasn't a good guy?" Calumon asked as scrunched his face up in concentration. "I know he becomes nice but isn't he suppose to be my enemy in this?"

"Yeah he is but you didn't know that because you didn't recognize him." Jeri explained as she finished the last sentence on her keyboard. "So anyway now its time for Matt and his friends Tai and Davis to sneak into the party with him and his first meeting with the girl of his dreams."

"You mean Rika right?" Terriermon asked as he tried to picture Rika as being the girl of anyone's dreams. Nightmares he could understand but dreams were a little bit too much of a stretch for him to imagine.

"Yeas, I mean Rika." Jeri said with a smile. "So it's on to the next act!"

)

Well that is it for now, stay tuned for the next act as Rika and Matt meet, poetry is said and a digimon battle between Renamon and Matt's digimon begins. Thanks again for reading and please review cause I'd love to hear from you and what you think.


	2. The next scene

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes made to the play by Shakespeare. There really are no original character after all and so yeah lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

ACT 1 Scenes 2 and 3

"Yay, yay. It's time for the story, the story." Calumon sang as he jumped up and down for joy as Jeri and Takato sat down on the blanket Jeri had spread out under the large tree. Everyone sitting down they watched eagerly for Jeri to take out her lap top, signaling that they could begin where they'd left off before. There was a part coming up and they were all eager to start using their various ideas and opinions to make it a much better party then before. The other one had been rather stupid and they had every intention of making it anything but.

"Calm down, Calumon. Keep your shorts...I mean keep your ears on." Takato began, fumbling what he meant to get across.

"Huh?" Calumon blinked as he gave Takato a questioning look. "Do my ears look like they're going to fall off?" Calumon asked, not sure what he thought of the idea of having his ears fall off. He thought about tugging on them to check but he didn't want to make them fall off unless he was sure that it was okay for that to happen.

"Your ears aren't going to fall off, Calumon. It was an expression." Renamon explained patiently as she tugged on Calumon's ears gently to demonstrate.

"Oh, that's good. I kinda like my ears." Calumon said with a huge grin, glad he wasn't losing his ears, which he'd already decided he really didn't want to lose. "So can we start with the story? Start the party scene? Huh, huh? Can we?"

"Well first we have to write Henry talking to Rika's dad about marrying her and then we have to do a scene with Rika and her mother." Jeri said with a nod as she looked over her Romeo and Juliet book to confirm. "So we'll have to do that first. Shall we begin?" When everyone nodded Jeri smiled at them. "Okay then, I'll start and you guys tell me what to change. This scene isn't really all that important so we'll make it short."

"Jeri, I was thinking." Lopmon said before Jeri could get started. "What if Henry was being forced to marry Rika, like she was being forced to marry him. I don't think that Henry would ever ask someone to marry him when he knew she didn't love him and was being forced into it. He's too honorable for that."

"Good point." Takato said with a thumbs up to the idea. "Okay, then Henry's being forced into marrying Rika, makes sense. Ahh Renamon, I was just joking."

I

The Play

Henry Paris walked into the room and wasn't surprised at all to see Lord Tamer at the computer as always, glaring at the screen as his fingers flew over the keys, muttering under his breath. He'd been sent by his father to once again confirm the upcoming marriage of himself to Rika and Henry was visibly dragging his feet. It wasn't that he didn't care for Rika, they were good friends in fact. But the idea of marrying her was too horrible to even think about. It would be like marrying his sister Suzi. But their parents had decided and they had no real choice, their parents held the money bags. "Lord Tamer." Henry said in a loud enough voice that it would break through Lord Tamer's concentration as Henry swept down into a quick bow as befitting the lord's status.

Lord Yamaki Tamer looked up from his computer with a scowl, one hand lifting up to push his blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Henry, what brings you here? The party isn't set to begin for a while yet. Damn, don't tell me I've lost track of the time again."

"No, Sir, I am a bit early. My father simply wished me to bring these papers to you and I thought you would prefer them now as opposed to during the party." Henry explained with a sigh as he held them out to the older man who took them from him, carefully skimming them over.

"Everything appears to be in order. I had thought to wait a while for Rika to get a bit older before she married but I suppose since it's to you it really doesn't matter." Yamaki said with a shrug as he set the papers down on the table beside him. His wife was the one that was taking care of these things, not him. He had more important things to do then concern himself with the wedding. "Anything else?"

"No, Sir. I'll leave you to your work. Thank you for your time." Bowing again Henry headed out of the room, not surprised that Yamaki had become so involved in his work that he hadn't even thought to say good bye.

I

Meanwhile elsewhere in the home

"Alice, bring Rika in here at once." Lady Rumiko Tamer snapped with an angry look on her normally beautiful face as she waited for the servant to do her bidding.

"I told her to come, she should be here any moment, Ma'am." Alice answered with a slight bow though in her opinion the woman didn't deserve even that slight show of respect. The woman was a Devidevimon in disguise in Alice's opinion.

I

Real World

"Are you sure that's the right description to use, Renamon? Rika's mother isn't that bad." Jeri said looking over at the fox digimon questioningly.

"I think that it fits, besides you need to incorporate some of the original characters attitudes and characteristics as well don't you?" Renamon pointed out wisely.

"She's right, let's keep going." Takato said with an evil look on his face, eager to continue with the scene ahead. "This scene should be a lot different from the original given the differences between Juliet and Rika. So now it's time for Rika to enter and show some of that Wildcat attitude."

I

Back to the play

"I'm right here, Mother. Don't get your hair in a knot." Rika said as she walked into the room with an annoyed look on her face. She'd been busy planning a card strategy for an upcoming battle tournament and didn't appreciate being interrupted. Of course she didn't like seeing her mother either.

"Rika, what on earth are you wearing?" Rumiko cried with a horrified look. "The party is going to start in twenty minutes and you're still wearing your jeans and that dreadful T-shirt. I laid the costume you're to wear on your bed, why aren't you wearing it and getting your hair and make up done like I arranged?"

"I'm not wearing pink and I told the hairdresser I'd shove his scissors down his throat if he tried to get near my hair. The make up idiot didn't like Renamon either. Seems that she likes wearing fur, not animals." Rika said with a smirk, not about to admit she'd set her digimon on the airhead. "And I am not wearing that thing you call a dress, I will throw myself out of this house's highest window before I go anywhere in that thing."

"Rika Juliet Tamer, don't you take that tone of voice with me." Rumiko snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Now you march your snotty self out of this room, go to your room, and get ready for the party! I expect you downstairs in twenty minutes dressed and ready or do I have to call your father to come talk to you?"

I

"I said I'd go to the stupid party already." Rika snapped back with a defiant look in her mother's direction before turning on her heels to exit the room, Alice following her out, a slight grin on her face as she wondered what her mistress had up her sleeve. Rika had given up too easily; obviously she had plans of her own.

"So what are you up to?" Alice asked as they walked down the hallway towards Rika's room after walking a fair bit in silence.

"As horrific and nauseating as the costume my mother picked out for me is I've decided to go with another costume, one that's more my style." Rika said with a wicked look in her eyes. She might have to go to the stupid party but they couldn't stop her from pulling a few stunts of her own.

I

Meanwhile outside the household.

"Man this was a really cool idea, Matt. Boy will Kazu and the rest of those morons be shocked and pissed off if they knew we were here crashing their party uninvited." Davis said with a smirk as they stood in front of the gates, each dressed up in costume for the occasion. Davis had opted to go as a robber, wearing all black as well as a black mask to hide his face. Tai had opted to go as Li Syaoran from the anime series Cardcaptors wearing the prince uniform from the second movie looking rather handsome, complete with mask. Matt meanwhile had chose to go as Weregarurumon, shirtless and wearing tight jeans and a mask that hid his face from his mouth up, looking like a Weregarurumon's head. Needless to say they were quite trio and got appreciative looks from the ladies and well as questioning looks as to their identities. A few of the digimon also looked at Gabumon's direction but he was too busy watching his partner to notice.

"Are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" Tai asked, looking over at them questioningly as he looked around them. He wasn't sure that this was the greatest way for Matt to get over Sora and the depression his best friend had been battling with recently. He also noted that Matt didn't look so eager to go now that they were actually here.

"Ah come on, we gotta go in, we got all dressed up and everything. Besides, think how much this will bug the hell out of the Tamers." Davis pointed out with a hopeful look in Matt's direction. After all this had been Matt's idea and a damn good one.

"Lets go, at least we'll get free food since the party is liable to suck." Matt said with a shrug as he walked through the gates and joined a large group of people about to enter into the house. Quick to follow their friend Tai and Davis hurried after Matt and quickly joined the group as they led the way into the house. Gabumon ended up having to leave them as the digimon were having a separate party outside and weren't allowed to come into the house. Gabumon was not happy about being forced to bid them good bye, especially since he knew he couldn't trust Tai and Davis to keep his partner in line. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do.

I

Walking in the three managed to avoid the Lord and Lady of the house and made their way to one of the corners of the ballroom. The three chatted with each other for a while as they munched on the food they'd snitched from the buffet when Matt's eye was caught on a stunning figure walking down the staircase. "Hey, either of you two know who that babe is?" Matt asked as he pointed in the girl's direction, his food forgotten.

"That's Rika Tamer." A servant said as he came by with champagne and chanced to overhear Matt's question. "She tends to make a statement, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does." Matt agreed absently as he stared at her. So does a powerful renamon compare with crows, as this woman did compare to the other women in the room. Did my heart move till now? forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night, Matt thought as he stared at the vision looking cool and collected as she joined the crowd. She was dressed as a renamon, wearing a tight and short yellow shirt, short sleeved to go with her equally short yellow skirt. She worse long purple gloves that went up to her upper arms and high heeled white boots that came up to her knees. Her long reddish brown hair hung loose to her shoulders, her mask in the shape of a renamon's upper face to cover her own. "And I must meet this lady." Before any of his friends could stop him Matt was heading forward towards the girl in question.

I

"My Lord." Kazu cried as he recognized the man walking around with the other guests. He'd know that bastard's face anywhere "A Digidestined is here! He's crashed the party!"

"Hmmm, looks to be young Matt Digidestined had decided to grace us with his presence." Yamaki observed thoughtfully, as he watched the youth over the top of his glass. "Leave him be, Kazu. My wife will throw a fit if this party is ruined which it will be if you cause a scene with him. Let him do as he pleases for now, we'll remove him discreetly if he causes trouble."

"But, Uncle, we cannot have a Digidestined running around. He's a scoundrel and a rat, the worst kinda guy. He must be removed, I'm sure that Ryo and Kenta will help me." Kazu added enthusiastically. Starting forward, only to be grabbed roughly by his arm which his uncle clasped painfully.

"You will do no such thing, that's an order." Yamaki barked and fearing his uncle's wrath Kazu nodded then went off to find his friend Kenta to whine and complain to.

Rika turned her head to watch the man that approached her with a slight swagger. She appreciated his costume which was a bold statement, unique among the crowds of more conservative and typical costumes. What did he look like under that mask, Rika wondered as he came to a stop in front of her, his lips curled in a suggestive half smile. "Can I help you with something?" Rika asked coolly, curious as to who he could be. She didn't recognize anything about him.

"Care to take a spin around the floor, Rika?" Matt asked with a charming smile on his face as he grinned suggestively at her, wondering whether she'd recoil at the idea or take the dare despite the double meanings that were going unspoken. He got the feeling that she was more then up to the challenge.

"No. I only dance with my equals." Rika answered with a smirk in his direction. He was obviously hitting on her. He was either very brave or very stupid. Well she was not a prize to be won and she wasn't going to be treated as one.

I

"And how would I go about becoming your equal in your eyes?" Matt inquired smoothly, not about to be passed over that easily. Besides this young lady was a puzzle he was determined to solve. He'd never seen her close up before and his fingers were just itching to take off her mask and see the face behind it. He had a feeling it would be as stunning as the rest of her.

"By beating me in battle, or if you want to be technical, beat my renamon." Rika said with a smirk, sure that he would have heard of her prowess on the digital battle field. Her renamon was undefeated and she was known for her ruthlessness. He would back out now for sure.

"Then shall we battle? I'm sure there's some area near the house where we can test our digimon against each other." Matt said calmly though inside he was pumped. He knew well her reputation and the idea of pitting his strength against her was intriguing, as well as pulse jumping. "My digimon is outside mingling with the other digimon."

"Really? Well then lets go retrieve it and we shall see whether you get your dance or not." Rika purred with a sly look, motioning for him to follow her as the two made their way through the crowds and out of the room. In silence they made their way outside and found Gabumon relatively easily. "Renamon." Rika stated simply once they'd collected the small digimon and instantly the large fox appeared behind her, looking down at the much smaller digimon who was to be her opponent. "Still want to fight?"

I

"Lead on to the grounds, I'm sure you won't argue with the request to allow my digimon to evolve to his next level to make the fight a little fairer? Renamon as well of course." Matt added, not about to back down, especially since it was bound to get very interesting shortly.

Nodding Rika and Renamon began walking off in another direction, Matt and Gabumon following close behind. Matt's mind was occupied with appreciating the swing of Rika's hips while Gabumon worried about the chance that the renamon could very well delete him. He'd heard about this renamon and he was thinking that this was really not going to end well. They finally came to a large area about the size of a football field; obviously a place of training that Matt guessed had been built for Rika and Renamon to train on. Pulling out his digivice Matt turned it on Gabumon who quickly digivolved to his next level. Following suit Rika drew out her own D-Arc and quickly evolved her renamon into a Kyubimon, their digimon at equal level and close enough in size to make things fair. "Shall we begin?" Rika said once they were standing on opposite ends of the field, their digimon in front of them, eyeing each other wearily.

"Let's do it." Matt said with a smile.


	3. Act Two

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all my poor victims in. Thanks very much for reading and please review cause I'd love to hear from you.

Act 2 Scene 2

"So you sure you're up to this, Digidestined?" Rika asked sweetly as she pulled out her cards, fanning them in front of her with her D Arc in her other hand. She was called the Queen if the Digimon Cards for a reason after all. There was non in all the lands that could best her in this sport of kings. Or in this case, queens, she thought with a smirk. "I don't go easy on friends, much less family enemies." She added, just to make that entirely clear upfront.

"I think I can take whatever you dish out, Tamer." Matt answered, grinning at her in the dim light. He wasn't much for fighting, least of all with Gabumon standing in for him, but he figured they could give the Tamer a run for her money. Or a dance, he added mentally. "And the fact that we're family enemies because our mothers competed in the modeling world doesn't say much when you think about it. I've always thought it was a rather stupid reason actually."

"Hear me loudly not arguing." Rolling her eyes Rika and Matt shared a look of complete understanding. Rika knew a lot of the problems between their families was thanks to her catty mother. Well that and her stupid cousin Kazu. God but she must have dropped him on his head one too many times when they were kids. "So lets do this?"

"Lets." They'd both opened their mouths to issue orders when something sounding almost like a war cry reached their ears as they both turned to see the idiot cousin rushing over, his digimon close behind.

"Get away from my cousin, fiend!" Kazu roared as he rushed over, his D Arc clutched tightly in his hand. "If you think I'll stand by and let you harm a hair on my little cousin or her digimon you're-" Whatever else he would have said was lost as said little cousin's fist connected to the side of his head. Hitting the ground with a thump Matt, Rika and the other digimon crowded around to stare down at the unconscious Tamer.

* * *

"God but he's such an embarrassment." Rika said with a sigh, looking over at Kazu's digimon who was used to seeing her punch out his partner. "Go carry him to his room, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." The robot looking digimon picked up his partner easily and laying him over his shoulder walked off to get the poor guy into bed with an ice pack. Kazu was not going to be a happy camper when he regained consciousness, that was for sure. He hated when Rika so easily kicked his ass.

"Nice punch." Matt whistled under his breath, impressed by the speed and force of that speedy punch. He'd barely seen it coming. The idiot certainly hadn't.

"Thanks. Damn, now he's going to tattle on me as soon as he wakes up." Wincing Rika could practically hear the hour long lecture already. "Bad enough that I hit him, but hitting him in front of you is just really going to make things worse. Usually when I kick his ass he doesn't want anyone to know so he comes up with some lame excuse everyone sees through in a millisecond. Now what little pride I've let him keep is going to kick in. He's going to be gunning for you, not that that's really anything to worry about."

"Well I definitely don't feel the need to update my will." Matt agreed with a snicker, unable to imagine anything that that pip squeak could dish out that he couldn't handle. "So we battling or not?"

"There's not much point since his friends will probably be out here in a couple minutes to try and save him from me or if they find out what I did they might come and try to pick a fight with you. We might as well just head back in." Looking very disappointed Rika looked over at Matt questioningly. There was nothing she hated more then missing out on a good fight, especially since it was rare to find anyone willing to battle with her anymore. "Rain check?"

"If I can have that dance."

"Deal."

* * *

"What!" Everyone staring at Jeri in shock it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were not pleased that there wasn't going to be a big battle between Rika and Matt. "Why aren't they fighting!" Terriermon demanded to know. "Who cares about stupid dancing!"

"Because there isn't supposed to be any battles just yet, Terriermon." Jeri reminded him, patting him on his fluffy head. "Besides, if we did have a battle then Renamon and Gabumon would get hurt and I really don't think Rika or Matt would like someone who'd caused their digimon to get hurt."

"But they both agreed to the fight!" Takato complained, his voice very close to whining. A digimon battle was definitely way better then any mushy love scene any day. "And the teacher said we could change anything we wanted as long as it was obviously based of the play."

"I'm the one that has to write this so if you want a battle, you're going to have to write it, Takato. Just remember though, you need this assignment to boost your mark and that isn't going to happen if we turn in a version full of battles and bloody mayhem." Crossing her arms in front of her Jeri gave Takato a stern look. "Now do you want a good mark or do you want to turn this into one of your graphic novels?"

"Fine." Unfortunately, his mark for this assignment mattered more then enjoying the story they were creating. But at least it was turning out better than the original. Not that that was a hard thing to do. "On with the dance then."

"That's better."

* * *

Walking back into the ballroom they were both well aware that they were being openly gawked at as Matt led them out and onto the dance floor. Coming to a stop Matt turned and offered his hand to her with a small, rather mocking bow. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, may I have yours for this dance, my lady?"

"I suppose I could lower myself to the occasion." Was her tart response as she took it, allowing him to pull her into a waltz which he did surprisingly well, him thinking the same about her own skills. Their mothers, they both thought with small grins.

"Now if I were trying to woe the daughter of my sworn enemy, how would I go about it, I wonder." Matt said as he deliberately held her closer then was necessary, just to piss the hell out of any of her relatives who were watching.

"Well what exactly would you be hoping to achieve, my new friend?" Rika wanted to know, well aware of the game he was playing. "After all, no lady wishes to be wooed simply to piss her whole family off. Not that I'd mind really, seeing as I do so enjoy that particular activity myself whenever the chance arises. As it is, you'd have to be quite the flatter to get anywhere with me, good sir."

"You have a good point there, I am using you shamelessly, aren't I?" Matt grinned as he leaned forward, so that his lips were against her ear as he whispered, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"So you would have my lips absorb the sin that they would take?"

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! No, I'd have you give me my sin again." Grinning wickedly Matt pulled back so that he could stare into Rika's equally grinning face. What a woman he'd found, like him in too many ways to count. Maybe getting dumped by Sora hadn't been such a bad thing after all, Matt mussed, reducing them to mere swaying on the dance floor as they ignored the beat of the music.

* * *

"Excuse me." Alice said sarcastically and Rika and Matt both turned their heads to find Rika's head servant tapping her foot as she gave them a not pleased look. "Are you trying to get him killed, Rika? Your father is practically foaming at the mouth, your mother is in vapors and Lord Henry sent me over here to split you two up before your father does some splitting of his own. And I do mean by way of steel meeting flesh."

"Oh boy. I'll head them off, you better make a quick getaway, Digidestined." With a quick wink Rika took off in the direction of her parents, the crowds parting for her out of sheer instinct and the past knowledge that she wouldn't pause to politely ask to be let through.

"You're either very brave or very stupid. Since you're a Digidestined, I guess the answer to that is obvious." Alice said with a smirk as she shook her head at the handsome blond youth. "Careful. If anyone catches you undressing that girl with your eyes like that you'll end up with your head on a platter. There are plenty around here you know."

"And you are?" He hadn't been undressing her with his eyes though. He'd been sidetracked by those incredibly lovely legs of hers.

"My name is Alice, I'm in charge of keeping that girl in line. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep in mind that my family has been breeding and training dobermons for a very long time. Unless you want to meet up with some of them, I'd stay off these grounds." With a rather insulting nod of her head Alice walked off, leaving him behind to grin as he appreciated that view as well. Or at least he did until he saw various Tamers moving to close in on him. Then he thought it wise to grab his friends and go. There would be no meeting his fiery tempered Tamer again if he was dead after all.

* * *

"Do we have to include the scene where Mercutio makes an idiot of himself, calling out as he tries to find Romeo with Benvolio?" Takato wanted to know, laying on the grass with his head propped up in his hands. "I mean all they do is talk about Rosaline in the hopes of him being stupid enough to give away where he is."

"Yeah, like he really wants to be caught sneaking onto Juliet's property again." Terriermon added with a roll of his eyes. "He's got to deal with the dobermons as it is."

"But I think it's terribly romantic, risking everything to go back to see her." Lopmon said with a sigh, gazing off dreamily.

"More like incredibly stupid." Was Terriermon's response to that.

"How is he going to get by those Dobermon, anyway?" Was what Renamon wanted to know, looking at this from a practical point of view. "Is he going to take Gabumon with him to fight them off while he goes to romance Juliet slash Rika?"

"I've got an idea for that." Jeri said with a mischievous grin on her face. After all, as Takato had been constantly pointing out, there was no reason they couldn't have some fun with this. "So shall we continue then?"

"YES!"

* * *

"Oh damn it!" Racing through the orchard with dobermons on his heels was not his idea of fun. Matt could hear Tai and Davis calling out for him but he was a little too concerned about being eaten alive by the huge dog like digimon to really pay any attention to what they were saying. He'd managed to bribe a servant into telling him just what balcony to look for and spotting it gave a sigh of relief when he saw that there was a trellis leading up to her balcony. Putting everything he had into one last sprint he was climbing up the vine choked trellis with lightening speed while the dobermons barked impatiently at him from below. Success, Matt thought as he continued to climb his way up.

"What the hell! what barking through yonder window threatens it to break? Ah, it's the dobermons below as the fair Matt ascends." Came an amused voice and Matt looked up to see Rika leaning over her balcony in a white nightgown, grinning at him in amusement.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Matt called up, grinning even wider when she laughed delightedly at his incredibly cheesy and stupid opening line of greeting.

"Now that is hell of a bad line, pal of mine." Rika called down with a few remaining chuckles. "I guess this means I should answer in kind, should I not? Let's see...hmmm." Clapping her hands to her chest Rika struck a decidedly forlorn diva pose for his amusement. "O Matt, Matt! wherefore art thou, Matt? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Tamer. After all, what is in a name? That which we call a Calumon would be just as hyper, regardless of his name."

* * *

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Matt Digidestined again." Reaching the top of her balcony Matt swung over to sit contentedly on the brick wall, sitting across from her with a roguish look on his face. "Miss me?"

"What man art thou that would climb up my balcony at night and so stumblest on my counsel?" Rika wanted to know, amazed and impressed by the lengths he'd gone to to come see her. "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here. Not to mention the dobermons." She added as an afterthought, moving over to the balcony's edge where she ordered the dobermons to go off, which they reluctantly did.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me. Besides, if they're anything like those cousins of yours, Kazu and Kenta, I've really got nothing to worry about."

"You'll be lucky to escape with your hide if you're found out, not all my cousins and kin are as stupid as those two."

"And would you have me caught, Rika?" Matt asked softly, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"No. You're lucky you're so damn cute."

"As my mother is always telling me."

"Well I hate to break the mood but you do know that the sun's going to be coming up any time now. You'd better get that cute butt of yours out of here before you're caught." Rika pointed out, tugging her hand free with the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Matt asked mournfully, looking like a dejected puppy as he gave her his very best sad look.

"And what satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" Like she didn't know the way teenage boys minds worked, Rika mentally rolled her eyes as he just grinned at her like an idiot. Yep, they were just so predictable.

"Is a kiss totally out of the question?"

"For the moment."

* * *

"Then how about the exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Matt asked with a grin as he retook her hand, drawing her closer to him. "After all, I did climb over a wall and risked being eaten by dobermons to see you. I think a confession of undying devotion to me isn't too much to ask for."

"What good would my vow of love be, seeing as I'm getting married soon." Rika pointed out dryly, Matt groaning comically in response. "You think you've got it bad? I've got to marry one of my best friends who's like a brother to me. Can you imagine having to sleep with someone you thought of as a brother?"

"I have a brother..and I'd rather not think of T.K. like that..ever."

"See my point? And unfortunately, there's no way I could make money in this world unless it's on my back and that's even worse than marrying Henry. Fate does not shine kindly on the maidens of these lands who have not men to shield them and pay their bills." Taking a seat beside him Rika looked out, into the gardens with affection. It was sad that she felt more affection for the house than the people in it. "I've even thought of disguising myself as a man but I don't think Id be able to pull it off for very long."

"You are in a pickle, one I shall likely find myself in sooner rather then later. Parents are annoying at the best of times, least of all when they have the continuation of their line on their minds."

"Why should anyone be allowed to force anyone else into marriage anyway? It's not like Henry wants to be marrying me either. Our parents set it up."

"As if parents have any idea what we'd want in a spouse." Matt scoffed, understanding her completely on this point. "Sometimes I think I should just go and marry some girl just to spite them. I can always divorce her if need be. Hey...now there's an idea."

* * *

"Are you suggesting..what I think you're suggesting?"

"Well you can't marry this Henry guy if you're already married, now can you?"

"You do know that what you're suggesting is crazy, right?" Rika was about to go into just how crazy it was when she heard a voice from behind her. "Alice calls within, I hear some noise; dear idiot, adieu! Anon, Alice! Crazy Digidestined, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again."


	4. Act of Plan Hatching

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to be as far as I can tell. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this little parody of mine lol.

Act of Plan Hatching

Watching her go Matt moved into the shadows, a grin on his handsome face. "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial. Did I really propose what I think I did? Ye gads but this woman doth teach the heart to burn and my head to think crazy thoughts."

Reappearing in time to hear his comment Rika walked over to stand in front of him. "I've got three words for you, pal and then it's good night indeed. If that thy intentions to help be honorable, thy purpose truly marriage, send me word to-morrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay to follow thee into whatever trouble our actions should cause. Personally, I don't expect to hear from you." She added with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Rika! Get your ass back in here!" Came Alice's stern and not at all pleased voice from within Rika's room. "Don't think I don't know who's out there or that I won't kick his ass for trespassing."

"He's trying to help me come up with a plan so I don't have to marry Henry!" Was Rika's laughing response, obviously not worried in the least.

"Oh. Well in that case..carry on."

"So anyway, Matt.."

"My dear?"

Giving him a not amused look Rika continued. "At what o'clock to-morrow, shall I send to thee?"

"Nine work for you?"

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. Now you should go."

"Oh wait I...dammit.. I have forgot why I did call thee back." Sending him a sheepish look Rika waved her hand in dismissal.

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." Hoping that the longer he stayed the more he'd grow on her Matt turned around to face her, a beguiling grin on his face. Noting the way the light from within shone through her nightgown Matt forgot any reason why he might want to leave in the next century.

Reading him easily enough Rika smirked in response to his typical male behavior. Deliberately stepping away from the light she bit back a grin at his sound of disappointment. "I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company."

"No need for sarcasm." Leaning back against the railing Matt was smart enough not to push his luck any further. They were on a balcony after all and she looked strong enough, not to mention mean enough, to push him over the side if he pissed her off too much. "I would I were thy renamon, that I might see you always."

"That would be sweet, yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good help is so hard to find after all." Winking Rika figured she'd stayed out as late as she dared, especially since Alice was probably lurking nearby so that she could hear everything that was being said. "Anyway, nine o'clock it is. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Grinning, Matt called out to her as she reentered her bed chambers. "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." With a saucy salute Matt turned to begin the long climb down, praying that the dobermons didn't eat him on his way out. Their mistress would not be pleased.

* * *

"Hmm...should we include the Friar scene, Takato?" Jeri asked, looking up from her typing. "I mean couldn't we just say Matt went to the Friar and talked him into marrying them."

"I don't see why we couldn't. I mean it's not really all that important, is it?" Personally Takato could have cared less, he was pretty happy just to leave the story in Jeri's hands. The digimon, who didn't even know the story in detail, were contributing more than he was.

"So Matt's not going to get eaten by a Dobermon, huh?" Terriermon asked, looking just a little disappointed over that fact. It wasn't that he didn't like Matt, it was just that this was getting a little too mushy for his tastes. Matt getting into a brawl with a dobermon would be a lot cooler than talking weird with Rika.

"Of course not." Shaking her head at him Lopmon wouldn't hear of it. "He can't marry Rika if he's in the hospital recovering from an attack, much less dead."

"She has a point." Renamon agreed, even though, like Terriermon, she was getting a bit annoyed with all the mush and no action. Not only that, but she was getting the distinct impression that this mush was to continue for the foreseeable future.

"Back to the story, guys! Back to the story!"

"Okay, Calumon. Back to the story."

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning and Davis and Tai were on the look out for their friend Matt, who still had yet to appear since the party. "Where the devil could Matt be? Came he not home to-night?" Davis was saying, opting to worry about his friend rather than think about the fact that Tai's sister Kari had once again refused to go out with him.

"Not to his father's; I spoke with his man." Shrugging Tai tried to hide how worried he was, without much success. Who knew what sort of trouble his best friend had found, in the mood he'd been.

"Ah, that same pale hardhearted wench, that Sora. Torments him so, that he will sure run mad."

"Don't talk about Sora like that. Tis not gentlemanly." Giving the idiot a dark look for speaking thus of Lady Sora Tai figured it was wise to change the subject before Davis said something to make it necessary for him to call him out. "By the way, Davis, Kazu, the kinsman of old Tamer, hath sent a letter to Matt's father's house."

"A challenge, on my life. Or Kazu's life in this case."

"Matt will answer it." Tai said grimly.

"Any man that can write may answer a letter. Though sending an e-mail is always cheaper." Chuckling at his own wit Davis didn't have to look in Tai's direction to know that he was pissing Tai off. Again. "I mean yeah, he probably will get into a fight with the guy. That's why we doth search for him, is it not?"

"And there he is!" Pointing over Davis's shoulder Tai gave a sigh of relief to see their friend in one piece. "You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night."

"Well Good morrow to you both too." Was Matt's smirking reply as he joined them on the sidewalk. "What counterfeit did I give you?"

"The slip, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?

"Pardon, good Davis, my business was great; and in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy." Matt thought about adding that only an idiot would spend time with Davis when he could be with a hot chick but thought better of it. If he wanted to live long enough to see his wedding night it was best that no one else knew what he and the Tamer hellion were cooking up. Their parents were going to have cows.

"Well thou should have...wowee! Now that is a woman finely made by God with my many heartfelt thanks." Giving an appreciative little whistle under his breath Davis forgot all bout yelling at Matt as he stared appreciatively at the blond walking up the street towards them.

* * *

Grinning widely when she made a beeline for them Davis stepped in front of his friend's to intercept her, his chest all puffed out and Kari forgotten. "My dear lady, may I be of assistance to you, however unworthy I am of your presence?"

"Stuff it." Was Alice's short, pithy reply before turning to point a finger in Matt's direction. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Well you heard the lady." Taking Alice's arm Matt called out a good bye to his friend's before leading Alice away to a nearby alley where they would not be overheard. "Sorry about him."

" I pray you, sir, what saucy merchant was this, that was so full of himself?"

"An idiot, nurse, that loves to hear himself talk, and will speak more in a minute than he will stand to in a month." Shrugging his shoulders Matt understood Alice's reaction completely. "He is more a friend to my brother than my own. Unfortunately my brother travels and Davis doth follow in my shadow out of grief. He did thinks to win the Lady Kari's hand will my brother was away."

"He ever looks at me like that again and I'm siccing the dobermons on him."

"Well that only seems fair. I will warn him most harshly." Not that it would do any good of course. But hey, at least at the funeral he'd be able to say he'd tried to help. If they ever recovered enough of the body to have a funeral for.

"Whatever. Rika bade me inquire you out; what she bade me say, I will keep to myself: but first let me tell ye, if ye should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say: for the Rika is headstrong; and, therefore, if you should deal double with her, truly it were an ill thing to be offered to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing. In other words, double cross her and we'll both make a party out of your dismemberment."

"Yeah, I got that." Like that wasn't a no brainer, Matt thought with a smirk, something he'd been doing a lot in the last twenty four hours. What was it about Tamers, Matt wondered, that made him just want to shake his head and laugh till he could laugh no more. "Anyway, tell Rika to come to shrift this afternoon; and there she shall at Friar Laurence's cell be shrived and married."

"This afternoon, sir? Damn you work fast." Shaking her head over the whole thing Alice could only hope this wasn't going to blow up in their faces. It probably was, not that Rika would listen to her anyway. No, her mistress thought this was just the greatest idea ever and Alice could only wonder at the girl's twisted sense of humor. You know you're twisted when..."Well, she shall be there. I think."

"And stay, good nurse, behind the abbey wall." Matt advised, getting to the part about this whole wedding thing he was most looking forward to. "Within this hour my man shall be with thee  
And bring thee cords made like a tackled stair; which to the high top-gallant of my joy must be my convoy in the secret night. Farewell; be trusty, and I'll quit thy pains: Farewell; commend me to thy mistress."

* * *

Yeah, she'd figured on him coming up with some sort of plan to get by that little problem. There wasn't a man alive who wouldn't move heaven and earth not to miss his wedding night. "Now God in heaven bless thee! Hark you, sir."

"What say'st thou, my dear ball buster?"

"Haha, thou art so very amusing." Was her sarcastic response to his little choice of endearment. " Is your man secret? Did you ne'er hear say, two may keep counsel, putting one away?" That was all they needed, someone spilling the beans on them and getting them all killed. Or worse, her Henry married to Rika.

"I warrant thee, my man's as true as steel. Gabumon would never fail me, not in a million years. That's Davis's job."

"Well, sir; my mistress is not the sweetest lady--Lord, Lord! when 'twas a little prating thing:--O, there  
is a nobleman in town, one Henry Paris, that would fain lay knife into you if you betray us, least you think to do so in sport. I anger her sometimes and tell her that Paris is the properer man, which he is. He will knowth of this plan if you break truce and then he wilt break you. Capice?"

"Capice." Matt agreed, deciding it was really time to go before the woman went into any detail about what else she'd do to him if he pissed her or her lady off. "Now I must bid you adieu. Until later, my lady."

"Be there or be dead."

* * *

"So is he coming or not?" Rika demanded to know as soon as Alice got back. Half of her was convinced it was all a joke while the other half said he was as twisted as she was and would go along with it for the hell of it. Besides, it had been his idea in the first place. Messing with her was never a good idea either and he had gotten a taste of her temper the night before, when Kazu and Kenta had interrupted them.

"I'm not even in the door and already fifty questions." Alice muttered, walking over to take a seat.

"That was only one question so hurry up and answer it! Is thy news good, or bad? answer to that; say either, and I'll stay the circumstance. Let me be satisfied, is't good or bad?

"Well one thing's for sure, you have made a simple choice; you know not how to choose a man: Matt! No, not he; though his face be better than any man's, I have to admit. Very yummy."

"Yeah and all this did I know before." Rika pointed out, giving her friend an annoyed look. "What says he of our marriage? what of that?"

Just to bug the hell out of her Alice deliberately avoided the question, just to drive Rika batty. "Lord, how my head aches! what a head have I! It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces. My back o' t' other side,--O, my back, my back! Beshrew your heart for sending me about, to catch my death with jaunting up and down!"

"Oh please, you're healthier then I. Now what, pray tell, did HE SAY!"

Sticking her tongue out at the lack of sympathy Alice wasn't about to stop now. "Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous,--Where is your mother?"

"Don't know, don't care. Alice!"

"Fine, he doth bid you hence to Friar Laurence' cell; there stays a husband to make you a wife."

"Wow. He was really serious?"

"Apparently serious enough that I must another way, to fetch a ladder, by the which your love must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark." Was Alice's amused reply.

"It figures that that would be his chief concern."


End file.
